A product development process (e.g., a development process of various electronic devices and apparatuses) generally includes hardware development and software development. Hardware development typically involves selecting and assembling hardware components of a product, development and debugging of hardware functions, and the like, while software development typically involves development of software associated with hardware components, and tests of the developed software so as to adapt the hardware components.